


The Valentine's Mistake

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horny idiots, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Four horny idiots in one room; what's the natural course of action for them to take?
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Jack/Rhys/Timothy/Zane, Zane Flynt/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	The Valentine's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but smut for the sake of smut; this was originally for my other fandom too - and i have done nothing but change names, so if theyre OOC im sorry but, thats just how they are in here 😂
> 
> Happy Valentines Ya'll
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Valentine’s Mistake**

“Timothy, I swear to god, if you’re changing your shirt _again…_ ” Rhys sighed, as he lounged on his best friend's bed. “Come on, dude, this is ridiculous! I can pre-prep my own ass in less time than it takes you to get dressed!” He complained, flopping his head back on the pillows.

“Okay, I did not need to know that!” Timothy called back, as Rhys laughed at the petulance and disgust in his tone. “You’re the one dragging me along to this… I think that entitles me to as much prep time as I want.” He said sulkily. “And that’s just for clothes, hair and normal things; not for… whatever it is _you_ do before you go out!”

“Jack and I don’t have time for prep once we’re out… it makes sense to make sure everything’s ready to go.” Rhys defended shamelessly, plucking some lint from his trousers.

“I did not need to know that either!” Timothy called, as Rhys rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a prude.” Rhys sighed.

“I heard that!”

“Good!” He laughed. “Maybe that will get you to take the stick out of your ass and let you have a good time tonight.” He snorted, pushing himself up onto his palms as he looked around Timothy’s bedroom boredly. “Come on, Timothy, seriously; what the hell are you _doing_ in there? This is Vaughn's first big event; and we’re going to be the last to arrive!”

“Oh please, you’re usually last to arrive anyway because you and Jack end up having sex on the way.” Timothy snorted through his bathroom door.

“I’m sorry… did you have a point to make with that?” Rhys asked, frowning at the door in genuine confusion. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s only bad when you feel the need to do it so publically.” Timothy huffed, sighing as his bathroom door unlocked.

“God, _finally!”_ Rhys sighed. “And here I thought you were going to-” he trailed off as Timothy shuffled into the room, biting his lip and fidgeting nervously. “Oh… my god.”

“I look stupid, don’t I?” Timothy worried, glancing down at himself and turning quickly to disappear back into the bathroom. “Oh god, I’ll just throw somethin-”

“Don’t you dare!” Rhys yelped, launching himself after his best friend and snagging him by the elbow, drawing him back into his bedroom and staring at him in disbelief. “Dude, you look…”

“Like an idiot?” Timothy offered sourly, his lips twisting as he turned away.

“Hot.” Rhys replied simply. “Dude, I’m serious, you look amazing.” He assured, holding Timothy at arms length as he walked around him and examined him carefully.

“Ha ha.” Timothy muttered, flushing with embarrassment. “Dude, I’m gonna just chang-”

“You even try to change a single thing and I will never call you my best friend again.” Rhys insisted, shaking his head as he circled back around him and grinned brightly. “Dude, you look better than me… and that’s saying something.”

Timothy snorted, peeking up at Rhys with a fond, exasperated; if somewhat shy smile. “You really mean that?” He asked uncertainly. “I don’t just look stupid?” 

Rhys rolled his eyes and dragged Timothy to the mirror. “That, is the opposite of stupid.” He said, pointing at their reflections.

Timothy worried his lip as he ran his eyes over himself again, still not sure of his choice. His black jeans hugged his hips tightly, coincidentally molding themselves to his ass and leaving little to the imagination. His matching black shirt was stretched, but not _too_ tight around his muscled arms and torso; a well earned reward after all the extra hours he’d been putting in at their local gym. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons were open, revealing a patch of bare skin beneath, which was accentuated by a delicate silver chain around the base of his neck. 

“You’re sure it’s not too much?” He asked, eyeing his carefully styled hair. In a very firm attempt to break out of his old life’s routines, he hadn’t had it cut for three months; and the now faintly shaggy locks, usually hung just over the lobes of his ears. Tonight however, he’d woven a small braid along the right hand side of his natural parting, while the rest of his hair was carefully arranged into a distinctly organized nest of gentle spikes.

“Timothy, you look edible.” Rhys assured, pouting at his own reflection briefly. “I look like a washed up old prune compared to you, right now.” He complained, eyeing his burgundy shirt and black trouser combo worriedly. “Maybe _I_ ought to change, before Jack realises he chose the wrong guy…”

Timothy laughed and shoved Rhys away fondly. “Don’t be such an idjit… Jack only has eyes for you, dude, you know that.”

Rhys tried not to preen smugly at the statement. “Hmm, well, he might not to be tempted to look elsewhere tonight.” He said, a devious grin curling his lips as he glanced slyly toward his best friend. “But a certain someone who happens to be coming with him will...”

“Oh?” Timothy hummed innocently, suddenly immensely interested in his shoes, as he bent over and tied his laces. “And uh, who’s that?” 

“Timothy Lawrence, don’t you dare try to weasel your way out of admitting you have the biggest crush on Zane that ever existed.” Rhys laughed, grabbing a pillow and thwacking it to Timothy’s well emphasized ass.

“Hey! Easy on the goods! I spent ages getting those jeans to sit right!” Timothy protested, though he was grinning shyly when he straightened. “And it’s not the _biggest crush to ever exist…_ ” he denied, tugging his shirt collar and glancing at his reflection briefly. “It’s just… a little, tiny attraction. But, I’m well aware I am nowhere near his league… so, let’s just… not go there.” He said quickly, sighing as he turned away from the mirror. “Are you ready to go?”

“Dude, I’ve been ready since I prepped my ass forty minutes ago.” Rhys snorted. “If I’d known you were going to take so long, I would have left the butt plug in.” He added, laughing at Timothy’s grimace.

“I did not need to know that.” He sighed, shaking his head forlornly as he gestured for Rhys to lead the way out of his room; and house. “Please tell me you won’t embarrass me at the hotel?”

“I make no such promise.” Rhys promised, grinning unashamedly as he backed out the front door.

Timothy sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that.” 

Their journey was filled with laughter and teasing as they rode the train to the opening of their friends new hotel; Pandora's Box. Axton had announced his engagement to Maya only a week before, the hotel their first joint business together. This evening, Valentine’s Day, of all days, was the opening event; and the launch of another friend’s culinary channel. 

Vaughn's new cooking show was set to record the entire event, from the cutting of the ribbon; to the cutting of their cake. His masterpieces were already known in his recipe books, but the show was the next natural step for him to take with his career; showing his creations were not the complicated recipes that people believed, as he revealed the love with which he cooked every dish.

“So where are we meeting?” Timothy asked curiously, as they walked along the final stretch of sidewalk, their destination now in sight ahead of them. 

“Jack said he’d find us inside…” Rhys said, grinning fondly. “He didn’t want to piss Axton off by making a scene again.”

Timothy rolled his eyes, but laughed with his friend. The last time they’d all got together, for the announcement of Axton and Maya's engagement, Jack had made a show of making out with Rhys; on camera… against the dining room wall. He, and Rhys, were under strict orders to behave themselves this time.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t take him long… he has a sixth sense when it comes to you.” He huffed, laughing at Rhys' smug expression.

Upon arriving at their destination, they posed for the appropriate pictures, waving at the paparazzi as they linked arms, before heading inside. “You’d think you’d get used to the whole fame thing after a few years, but I still get so nervous around the cameras…” Rhys sighed once they were inside, throwing a final wink back at one of the cameramen leaning for a last shot.

“Oh yeah, I can just feel all the nervous energy you’re exuding right now.” Timothy laughed, shaking his head as Rhys wrinkled his nose at him.

“Who’s exudin’ what now?” A low voice drawled, the southern accent leaving no doubt as to the person's identity.

“Hmm, Timothy’s just being an dork.” Rhys hummed, turning with a beautiful smile to his lover. “I missed you.” He whispered, curling his arms around his boyfriends neck as he sauntered over and wrapped his own arms around Rhys' waist. The man wore a forest green shirt, with black trousers; his hair carefully combed away from his face.

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked, grinning broadly as his eyebrows danced suggestively. “How much?”

Rhys grinned deviously, leaning in to gently press his lips to Jack’s; though the sweetness of his kiss was somewhat countered by the length of time which they lingered.

“Huh,” Jack huffed as Rhys finally drew back. “I guess that’s nearly as much as I happened to miss ya, too.” He said, grinning as his hand dropped to Rhys' ass and squeezed quickly.

“Jack!” Rhys hissed, arching into his lover. “No, no, no… we’re _behaving_! Axton said he’d throw us out if we embarrass him again.” He protested, though his protests were admittedly weak.

“Shit, Grandpa, wait ‘til ya get to ya room at least, yeah?” Timothy bit his lip at the second drawl, his eyes sliding from the sickening display of his best friend to Zane, Jack’s best friend and partner when they’d both been in the military, some years before.

“Shut up,” Jack muttered without looking at his friend. “I’m still dressed, ain’t I?”

Zane snorted with amusement and shook his head fondly, before turning toward Timothy, his eyes widening as he ran them over the usually conservatively dressed man. “Well, damn…” He said, his throat thick as he eyed the other man with a large swell of appreciation. “Don’t ya clean up good, Hot Stuff?”

Timothy blushed and bit his lip, his eyes flicking over Zane’s dark jeans and tan shirt eagerly. “I’m not the only one.” He said, his face on fire when Zane rubbed his stubbled jaw with his palm and licked his lips, his eyes dropping to Timothy’s ass as he turned and pretended to look around the hall. “Your date must be pretty chuffed to be here with you tonight…” he added innocently.

“Date?” Zane repeated, raising a brow. “I didn’t bring no date.” He said, as Timothy cocked his head curiously, his heart skipping a beat as Zane offered his elbow to him. “Get ya a drink?”

Timothy pretended to consider for all of two seconds. “Sure.” He said, smiling shyly as he linked his arm with Zane’s and allowed himself to be led away to the bar. “See you at the table, Rhys… try to keep your clothes on!” He called back to his friend, though his eyes never left Zane as they weaved through the crowd.

“Well shit, I ain’t seen Zane that interested in a fella in years…” Jack said, his eyebrows raised and his tone coloured by surprise as he watched his best friend walk away. “An’ since when does Dorkules dress like some long lost rock star?” 

“Hey, eyes on me, mister.” Rhys grumbled, pouting as he forcibly turned Jack’s face toward his own. “You better not have been checking out Timothy’s ass, Handsome…”

Jack grinned deviously. “Ya know I get turned on when ya get jealous, Cupcake…” he purred, his stubble tickling Rhys' throat as he leaned closer and shuffled his lips over the soft skin. “I ain’t ever lookin’ at no ass but _yours_ and ya damn well know it.”

Rhys grinned and pulled himself free of Jack’s attention on his throat, humming contently as he knocked their foreheads together. “Hmm… you’re such a liar.” He said, giggling softly as Jack grinned and kissed him soundly.

The evening went much as expected; Axton and Maya were clearly, sickeningly in love and well on their way to joining the insufferable ‘married squad,’ as Jack labeled them. August and Sasha had sat on their one side, sharing delicate bites with each other; while Brick and Mordecai sat on their other side, laughing as they tried to out drink one another, before ultimately falling into a brief spat of kissing. Fiona had made an effort to break out of her comfort zone, wearing a revealing dress which Amara was highly appreciative of, as she regularly threw the brunette regular side eye action.

Vaughn's food had been both masterful and delicious; a resounding success for his first live broadcast and a huge boost to the hotels standing and reputation already. After having gorged themselves, laughing and catching up with their friends; Rhys, Jack, Timothy and Zane had excused themselves for the remainder of the evening. The excuse was their growing tiredness and need to leave early in the morning, but the truth was much simpler; they were tired of the cameras and wished to relax in the privacy of their rooms, although they all retreated together to continue chatting and enjoying their evening.

“God, I swear, it is harder to sit in front of those damn cameras every damn time.” Rhys sighed, as he let the four of them into his room. “Ooh, wow…” he breathed, looking around in awe at the plush golden couches and what appeared to be a living tree in the centre of his room. 

“Axton takes his decor as seriously as everything else in life, I see.” Timothy laughed as he strolled in, looking undeniably pleased with himself as Zane walked at his side, his arm curled around Timothy’s shoulders.

Jack sauntered in last, waving his eyebrows at Rhys as he tipped his chin at their friends smugly. “Fifty bucks they bone tonight.” He whispered, as he passed, winking when Rhys snorted and swatted his ass for his comment.

“I learned my lesson Handsome, I’m not betting with you unless it’s for sexual favours.” He teased, letting his door swing closed as he followed everyone to the couches. 

“Oh, yeah?” Jack smirked, wrapping his arm around Rhys' waist and pulling him down to sit beside him. “Well, in that case-”

“Nope.” Rhys laughed, covering Jack’s mouth with his own briefly and fishing the TV remote from the arm of the couch. “Now, what does everyone want to watch?” He asked, gesturing to the monstrous TV on the wall. “I’m not going to let Axton have wasted all that money on one of these beasts for me and not use it at least once.”

“Somethin’ with a ‘lil action in it.” Zane drawled, his arm slung lazily over the back of Timothy’s shoulders as he leaned his back into Zane’s side, sprawling his legs over the other couch.

“Something funny.” Timothy countered, as Zane jabbed him in the ribs gently, smirking when Timothy laughed and squirmed away from his fingers.

“Porn.” Jack said, grinning unabashedly when Rhys rolled his eyes at him. 

“Why do you never make any helpful suggestions?” He sighed.

“I always make helpful suggestions,” Jack murmured, nosing along Rhys' jaw and dusting the area with gentle kisses. “Ya just too chickenshit to ever take me up on ‘em.”

“You are so full of-”

“Not to interrupt your little… thing, there,” Timothy coughed. “But if you’re putting porn on, I think I’m going to go to bed.” He said, biting his lip as Zane hummed thoughtfully and tiptoed his fingers over his shoulder.

“Ya wouldn’t really leave me alone with these two, would ya?” He protested in a seductive purr, as Timothy cleared his throat and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. “Seems a ‘lil unfair of ya…”

Timothy tried to fight the sudden swell of his pulse, thinking as many cold thoughts as he was able; but as Zane’s fingers trailed down his shoulder and toyed with the opening of his shirt, he knew he’d already lost any fight he tried to put up. “Well… I guess, I could let you come watch a film on my couch for a bit.” He offered weakly, leaning his head back to peek up at Zane shyly. “I mean, if… if you… wanted-” he trailed off as Zane’s face drifted slowly closer to his own, his eyes focused on Zane’s lips as they descended softly to his own. “Mmm…” he whimpered breathlessly, his lips parting with a soft gasp as Zane’s fingers gently grazed along his jaw.

“Well, lookit that, Cupcake…” Jack murmured thickly, his lips brushing along Rhys' cheek slowly. “Looks like ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout findin’ that porn, after all. Pretty sure we’re gonna get a live show any minute…” he whispered in Rhys' ear, as he shivered and leaned back against Jack’s side.

“Pfft, you don’t seriously think _Timothy_ is about to get hot and heavy in front of us, do you?” Rhys snorted, rolling his eyes as he shifted his weight slightly, his body reacting to the thought regardless of his disbelief.

“I’ll bet on it.” Jack whispered in Rhys' ear, his breath ghosting over his skin. “If he ain’t on his knees for Zane in the next two minutes… I’ll let ya fuck me.”

Rhys inhaled a sharp breath, turning an incredulous look to his lover, who was grinning smugly as he shuffled his lips over Rhys' shoulder, his eyes half lidded and filled with dark promise of a night filled with pleasure. “And if you’re right?” Rhys demanded, his lips hovering just out of Jack’s reach as he grinned and kept himself just out of his lover’s reach.

“Then ya gonna follow ya ‘lil buddies example.” He replied, his grin growing as Rhys groaned and tried to kiss him, only for Jack to maintain the almost painful hairsbreadth of distance between them.

“You’re such a bastard.” Rhys complained, hissing as Jack ducked his latest attempt to kiss him, his lips meeting Rhys' throat as he instead turned to watch his friend curiously; his body squirming slightly at the rush of pleasure which shivered down his spine from Jack’s teasing attention to his neck.

Timothy’s heart raced, his hands tangled in Zane’s short hair as the former pilot turned him in his lap, lifting him to straddle him as he rolled his hips lazily against him. “ _Ah_!” He gasped, his lips leaving Zane’s for half a second as their eyes met and shared a heated look, before he surged forward to kiss him again. He moaned as Zane’s hands smacked to his ass, squeezing as he hugged him tighter against his body.

“Fuck... ya hotter’n sin.” Zane murmured against his lips, devouring Timothy’s lips again before he could reply.

Timothy’s hands were restless, clawing at Zane’s shoulders, tugging at his hair; before finally travelling down his torso and eagerly thrusting buttons through their holes, ripping the hem of his shirt out of his trousers. He groaned as Zane’s mouth diverted from his own, moving over his jaw and then down his throat, hot and urgent against his bare skin. “Oh, god…” he murmured, arching into Zane’s touch briefly, before shoving him back against the couch. “ _Stay_.” He said firmly, leaning forward briefly to steal a hard kiss from the other man, before shifting back and trailing his lips over Zane’s exposed torso, slipping free of his lap as he continued lower over Zane’s stomach.

“Yes, _sir.”_ Zane laughed thickly, his hands caressing Timothy’s shoulders and the back of his neck as he shifted back further, sinking to his knees between Zane’s thighs as he flicked his eyes up to meet Zane’s gaze, while he simultaneously dipped his tongue into his naval. “Fuck-” he choked, threading his fingers into Timothy’s hair, as the noiret unbuckled his belt roughly.

“Well I’ll be damned…” Rhys murmured from the other couch, staring in disbelief. “I never thought I’d see the day-” he gasped, his words failing him as Jack’s fingers gripped his chin firmly and turned his head so he could steal a demanding kiss from him. 

“Less talkin’, Cupcake…” he said thickly, drawing Rhys' hand to his tented jeans and hissing as he rocked his erection into his palm. “More blowin’.” He said, smirking as Rhys groaned and kissed the stubbled flesh just below Jack’s ear.

“You’re such a smug bastard…” he grumbled, twisting as he slid from the couch and slowly crawled between Jack’s thighs. “I hate that I love you so goddamn much.” He said, his eyes intent on Jack as he pressed a kiss to his clothed crotch.

“Nah, ya don’t.” Jack said, his gaze softening as his palm curved to fit Rhys' cheek. “Ya love that I’m so goddamn good to ya… givin’ ya this monster dick every chance I get.” He smirked, as Rhys blushed.

“Well, you don’t have to put it quite like that.” He sniffed, leaning over Jack’s fly and hooking his tooth into the zipper, lowering it slowly as Jack groaned loudly. He smirked as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jack’s palm, his eyes flashing with mischievous intent as he peeked up at his lover. “Tell me what you want, Daddy…” he whispered, gasping as Jack’s hand slid to cup the back of his neck roughly.

“Ya ‘lil shit.” Jack huffed, rolling his hips as Rhys mouthed as the outline of his dick through his boxers. “Get these damn things offa me, an’ then show me just how bad ya want Daddy to fuck ya.” He muttered, biting his lip as Rhys complied and hurriedly peeled his trousers and boxers off of him.

Rhys flushed at the rush of desire he felt, burning beneath his skin like a naked flame. He was vaguely aware that this was something he and Jack should be doing in private, not in the same room as their best friends; who were mutually making out on the other couch, but it was hard to focus on anything past the floodgate of lust which he seemed to find himself swept away by.

“Mmm… I love your cock.” He murmured, mouthing at the shaft of Jack’s hard dick as he groaned and squeezed the back of his neck encouragingly. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jack’s gaze, watching his reactions as he parted his lips and swallowed his lovers cock; preventing any further comments or compliments for the time being.

Timothy gasped as he pulled free of Zane’s cock, his hand moving over the other man’s shaft roughly as his eyes met Zane’s; his breathing ragged as the other man eyed his slightly swollen lips through heavily lidded eyes. Zane was buck naked, and clearly didn’t give a shit about this fact; even though both his and Timothy’s best friends were sat barely a foot away from them on the other couch. “C’mere,” he said thickly, grabbing a fistful of Timothy’s shirt and tugging him up from the floor, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss, as Timothy clambered back into his lap and rolled his tightly clad ass over the other mans hard cock. “Nope… these’ve gotta go, Hot Stuff.” Zane declared a moment later, tearing his lips from Timothy’s as he clapped both hands to his ass and squeezed firmly.

“ _Oh_!” Timothy moaned, though he was far less embarrassed by the sound than he really felt he should be, considering he and Zane weren’t exactly alone. Zane cursed, his hands sliding around Timothy’s hips to his fly; all but ripping it open in his eagerness. 

“Hot damn…” he breathed, his hands gliding beneath the fabric and gripping Timothy’s bare ass, as his cock sprang free of the tight confines of his jeans. “Ya full of surprises, ain’t ya?” He demanded, his lips shuffling over Timothy’s stomach briefly, before he dropped his head to suck Timothy’s cock slowly into his mouth.

“Holy fu-” Timothy gasped, his hands flying to Zane’s hair as he groaned and leaned back, balancing himself carefully on his knees as Zane sucked his cock at a torturously slow pace. “ _Oooh…_ ” he moaned, watching with rapt attention as Zane’s lips dragged back and forth over him, his dick disappearing into the other mans mouth repeatedly. He felt like his body was on fire, heat licking through him like hungry flames. Every inch of him was hypersensitive, the slightest caress of Zane’s fingers against his skin was like a fresh wave of fire flooding through his veins.

His hand carded through Zane’s hair as he leaned back, staring down at the vision which only fueled his desires further. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, his jaw dropping as a slew of soft praise fell from his lips, as he marvelled at the wet warmth which engulfed his cock. His whole body throbbed with want and need, heat flickering through him as he arched himself so he could lean in close to Zane's ear. "I want you inside me…" he whispered, his teeth tugging gently at the top of Zane's ear.

Zane groaned at the tempting confession, relishing Timothy's louder moan as he sucked his cock deep into his throat briefly, before retreating to release him. "Well," he said thickly. "Far be it for me to deny such a hot piece of ass from bein' filled up with my, oh so willin', dick..."

Timothy laughed quietly, yelping when Zane gripped the back of his thighs tightly and then stood; locking his arms around Zane's neck as he carried him around the back of the couch to the enormous bed through the room divider, over on the other side of the room.

Rhys sighed as he sat back in Jack's lap, his head tipped back as he rocked his bare ass over the head of his cock. "Please…" he whined, not yet sinking onto Jack's cock, despite the feverish desire to. " _Please_ fuck me, Daddy."

"Not yet," Jack muttered, swatting Rhys' ass to leave a faint red mark, relishing the soft slap of his hand against the pert globe. "What've I told ya 'bout pre-preppin' ya damn ass before ya come out places?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry! I just _need_ you so much…" Rhys protested, his hands tangled in Jack's hair, his elbows resting on his shoulders as he arched and rolled his entrance over Jack's cock urgently. "I'm always so damn hot for you, I can't wait that long once we're together… please don't be mad, Daddy… please fuck me." He pleaded.

"Shit…" Jack cursed, his eyes locked on Rhys' pink tinged face. "Ya fuckin' beautiful when ya beg so prettily…" he murmured, swatting Rhys' ass again as Rhys moaned and threw his head back again.

"Please…" he whined, hissing as Jack's teeth nipped at his collarbone sharply, before his tongue flicked out to soothe the area.

"Ah, fine, ya 'lil demon…" Jack grunted, rocking his hips up to meet one of Rhys' eager rolls, surprising him with a rush of pleasure which made his toes curl. "But don't ya dare take ya prep from me again, else I'll make ya suck me off and leave ya hangin', got it?" He warned.

"Yes, Daddy; I promise!" Rhys gasped, before Jack's lips collided with his; the both of them pretending to believe the lie. Rhys arched himself toward Jack, moaning as his cock was briefly trapped between them, before rolling his hips and sinking himself back onto Jack's cock with a low groan of relief. "Oh fuck… you're so good to me." He breathed. "You fit me perfectly and _oh!_ Fuck! Yes, _please_ Daddy..!" He babbled, as Jack curled his arm around Rhys' waist and began to thrust up into him in short, sharp bursts; breaking to tease him with long, slow thrusts on occasion.

"Ya ain't ever looked fuckin' better'n when ya filled with my cock, Cupcake." Jack murmured, his eyes on his dick as it disappeared into Rhys' ass repeatedly. "Fuck… ya so fuckin' hot. An' all fuckin' mine…" he muttered, his mouth moving alone Rhys' side, working up to his nipple as his eyes finally flicked upward to see Rhys' flushed face.

Rhys moaned, rolling his hips to meet Jack's every thrust with heavy need and enthusiasm. He bit his lip, as his eyes flicked from watching Jack, to the bed behind them. "Oh…" he breathed a soft moan, watching Zane pin Timothy's knees to his chest, as he buried his tongue in his ass. "Fuck… Jack-" he moaned, his neglected dick throbbing as Jack clamped his arm around his waist, holding him snug against him as he thrust with deeper, rougher movements for a brief moment.

" _Fuck_ -" Jack growled back, biting Rhys' chest carefully, avoiding the sensitive nub of his nipple; though he swiped his tongue over the pert bud repeatedly after. He looked up at the soft dusting of pink on Rhys' cheeks, his face a picture of rapt desire as he gazed over Jack's shoulder; watching his best friend, as Jack's best friend tongue fucked him and drove him to release a string of profanity, the likes of which Rhys had never heard his friend utter before.

"Oh… _Jack_ ," Rhys moaned, looking down again to meet Jack's burning cerulean gaze.

"Heh," Jack hummed, grinning deviously as he leaned back and twisted to watch their friends behind them briefly; before turning back to Rhys. "Still wanna play Monkey See, Monkey Do; huh?"

Rhys flushed guiltily, whining when Jack gripped his ass and pulled him free of his cock. "No-!" He protested too late, as Jack flipped him over his shoulder and stood, swatting Rhys' ass for good measure as he strode around the couch and made his bed way to the opposite side of the bed.

He chuckled as he dumped Rhys unceremoniously onto the sheets, smirking as he leaned over his lover and braced his weight on his knee, daring his lover to protest. 

"Shit… you're so fucking hot when you do that." Rhys murmured, his hands restless on Jack's shoulders and in his hair, as Jack descended to claim a hard and demanding kiss from him. He moaned as Jack's tongue swept over his own, drawing him into a deeper, passionate kiss.

Timothy turned his head at the bounce of the mattress, his lips parting further as he watched his best friend wrap himself around his lover urgently. He panted heavily, too aroused to care that his best friend was as naked as he was, and only inches away from him; while Zane fucked his ass with his hungry tongue. He moaned, rocking back against Zane's tongue eagerly as he gripped his hair with one hand to hold him close.

He gasped as Zane's tongue retreated, replaced by two questing fingers which prodded directly into his prostate and made him arch off of the bed at the tight coil of pleasure he felt curl in his gut. "Holy-" he panted, moaning as Zane's fingers moved within him rapidly, his mouth returning to the head of his cock to tease him with his tongue. "Oh my god…" his free hand fisted in his own hair, tugging at the roots roughly as he looked down at Zane, the mans brown eyes meeting his own as the intense pressure seemed to build between them.

Timothy turned his head at Rhys' loud and giddy cry, his cheeks warming further as he watched Rhys cling to Jack by his heels, as Jack thrust into him at a rough but steady pace. " _Oh_ -" he moaned, biting his lip as Rhys stretched his hands over his head, his eyes closed in bliss as he rocked back to meet every movement Jack made. He rolled his head lazily on the bed, returning his eyes to Zane as he knelt on the edge of the bed and leaned over him.

"Ya wanna do the honours, Hot Stuff?" Zane whispered in his ear, his voice low and husky as he offered Timothy a small foil wrapper.

Timothy nodded slowly, swallowing thickly as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth, removing the condom and gliding it over Zane's throbbing cock with a brief squeeze. "You gonna make me feel as good as that?" He murmured, gesturing to their best friends nearby, as Zane's lips skimmed his own.

Zane's eyes devoured the passionate exchange beside them for a long pause, his lips never leaving Timothy's flushed skin as he rut gently against him. Finally he returned his gaze to Timothy, kissing him with a sudden fierceness which stole his breath away. "Better." He promised, moaning as he gripped his cock and guided himself into Timothy's ass slowly.

Rhys turned his head at the sound of Timothy's long, soft moan of relief, biting his lip as he watched Zane strike up a slow and steady pace as they first came together; growing accustomed to one another for the first time. He closed his eyes briefly, his hands tangled in the sheets above his head as Jack thrust deep into his ass, persistent brushing but not striking his prostate. "Jack…" he whined, glancing up at his lover and gesturing to the sight beside them. "'S _hot_ …" he breathed, gasping at the fire which rippled through his body at his lovers stimulation of his ass. " _Fuck!"_

Jack cursed himself, his eyes meeting Zane's briefly as he thrust with sharp, rough snaps of his hips. "Whole fuckin' scenario is fuckin' crazy…" he panted, shaking his head with a faint huff. "Hot as fuckin' hell though, so I sure as hell ain't complainin'..."

Timothy gasped as Zane rolled his hips, snapping then forward suddenly and jabbing the head of his cock into Timothy's prostate. "Again!" He cried, pleading as he bit Zane's shoulder. He moaned lewdly when Zane complied, thrusting with intent as he braced himself on his arm over Timothy, his hand gliding slowly over his cock.

Rhys gasped as he watched Zane straighten abruptly, his hips moving as firmly and roughly as Jack's as he glanced at his friend; some unspoken understanding passing between them as they looked each other over with curiosity and hunger. He watched Timothy throw his arm over his eyes, hiding his heavy blush as he moaned and twisted his ankles behind Zane's neck.

"Fu-" he breathed, his fingers twitching with uncertainty, before he reached over to tentatively brush them against Timothy's.

Timothy started, his arm lowering from his face as he turned to see Rhys watching him, his fingers tangling gently with his own. He swallowed thickly, tracing his eyes over his best friend as Jack gripped Rhys' hips and suddenly lifted them even higher around his waist with a deep throated groan.

Sweat glittered on every inch of him, his cock straining, neglected as Jack thrust into him with urgent, powerful movements. He bit his lip as Rhys twisted, rolling onto his side as he leaned closer and hovered just beside him. "Hey, you…" he murmured, as Timothy blushed, smiling as he leaned down to kiss him softly.

Timothy hummed as Rhys' lips met his own, soft and curious where Zane's had been demanding and fiery. His fingers met Rhys' cheek hesitantly, slowly smoothing out to curve his palm along his jaw and draw him into a deeper kiss.

Rhys moaned, as Jack hitched one leg into the air, cursing and moaning as he watched the display before him, his hips snapping roughly into Rhys; just as Zane's did into Timothy, his best friends eyes latched onto the noiret his cock was buried within.

Timothy moaned lowly, his tongue tracing Rhys' upper teeth as he groaned at the new angle with which Jack entered him. His breath caught as Zane thrust deeper into him, his body blazing with a tight rush of heat as his lips parted from Rhys' to allow him a deep groan. He peeked at Zane, his eyelids heavy with the depth of the pleasure which flooded his body, bracing himself on his feet as he arched his ass from the bed and snapped his hips back against Zane's thrusts.

"Aw, shit…" Zane growled, clawing at Timothy's hips and locking him into place as his hips snapped forward with mounting urgency, drawing a howl of satisfaction from Timothy's throat as his body was rocked with ululating waves of pleasure.

Rhys whined as he watched Timothy lift his ass for Zane, eyeing his straining cock for half a heart beat, before leaning forward to lick the head teasingly.

"Oh my-" Timothy gasped, hesitating briefly before carding his fingers into Rhys' short hair and encouraging him to suck the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Shit," Jack cursed, ignoring Rhys' sudden yelp of protest as he withdrew from his lover, flipping his body so he was on all fours; before eagerly thrusting back into him, resuming his rough, urgent pace as if he'd never stopped.

"Oh _fuck_!" Rhys moaned, burying his face in Timothy's chest briefly. He mouthed at Timothy's nipple rising at a tug on his hair to meet Timothy's gaze quickly, before descending into a hungry kiss which allowed them to swallow each others eager moans. With a small hum of displeasure, Rhys pulled away, his lips brushing Timothy's again briefly; his confliction clear as he bit his lip and turned to eye his cock hungrily.

He glanced back at his best friend, and at Timothy's nod, kissed his way over his stomach and hip; to finally wrap his lips around Timothy's cock with a deep groan.

" _Ah!_ " Timothy cried, panting as he squeezed the back of Rhys' neck, urging him to suck him deeper into his throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..!" He panted, glancing at Jack as he moaned loudly, his eyes locked onto Rhys' bobbing head as he moved his lips over Timothy's cock like a starving man. He then looked at Zane, who was watching him with a fire in his eyes that seemed to burn him; swirling the desire he felt and making him desire something, slightly _more_. "M-Zane…" he breathed, reaching with his free hand to grip Zane's fingers where they clutched at his hip. "T-take it off." He pleaded, biting his lip briefly as Zane thrust into him and stilled for a moment. "Please?" He whined, rolling his hips against Zane's cock and relishing the other mans choked hiss.

"Whaddaya..?" He panted heavily, sliding his hands to Timothy's ass and squeezing the round globes firmly. "Ya… ya _sure_?" He asked, raising a brow as he slowly pulled himself free.

" _Please…_ hurry up, already!" Timothy pleaded, moaning as Rhys hummed around his cock, as if in agreement.

"Shit…" Zane cursed, panting as he stroked his dick briefly. "Are ya-"

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Rhys exploded, releasing Timothy's cock as he gasped and scowling up at Zane. "What the hell is so difficult about this order? He needs to feel some goddamn _skin_ ; so come the fuck here." He barked, his voice thick with desire as he reached for Zane's cock and slapped his own hand away, peeling the condom from him and tossing it away. "There… stupid thing is gone, at fucking last." He grumbled, as Zane frowned.

"Ya doin' way too much talkin' right now, Spitfire." He said lowly.

"Fucking shut me up then, you sexy basta- mmpf!" Rhys began, breaking off with a deep moan as Jack thrust directly into his prostate, at the same time that Zane pressed his cock to his lips, groaning quietly as Rhys immediately sucked him deeper into his throat.

Timothy panted as he watched Rhys suck Zane's dick, rolling his hips with a small, needy whine; now that his body was being entirely ignored.

"Don't worry, Dorkules…" Jack muttered, drawing Timothy's attention as he glanced at him. "Zane's real invested in ya, and he ain't gonna wanna be outta ya for long." He promised between ragged pants for breath, his hips moving with rough urgency and thrusting his cock deep into Rhys with every movement.

Timothy moaned quietly, watching Jack's dick disappear into his friend, his balls slapping against Rhys' while his cock bounced against his stomach, neglected and weeping. He bit his lip, and then shifted his weight, shuffling to change his angle so he could lick Rhys' cock slowly.

A deep throat led moan burst from Rhys' lips, his jaw dropping in surprise at the sudden added stimulation, he gazed up at Zane dazedly for a moment; the other man chuckling as he withdrew his cock and instead realigned himself with Timothy's ass.

"Here we go, Hot Stuff…" he murmured, before thrusting back into Timothy with a deep groan.

" _Oooh..!"_ Timothy cried, panting heavily as his knees clutched at Zane'a hips. "Fuck, _yes!_ Oh, god… _please-_ " he pleaded, turning his gaze toward him briefly, before returning his lips to Rhys' cock.

Rhys gasped, shuddering with the overwhelming pleasure and heat which rushed through him, his eyes dropping to watch Timothy for a brief moment, before he returning his own mouth to Timothy's cock and sucked him eagerly into his throat.

With his body overwhelmed by sensation and stimulated in every way, Timothy found himself rapidly approaching a peak from which there was no return, his high cresting and hold for a heartbeat which felt like an eternity; before the tight coil of heat within his body sprang free, ripping through him in powerful waves which throbbed through his veins. He moaned loudly, his hand tangled in Rhys' hair, holding him close as he relaxed his jaw and swallowed with every pulse of Timothy's cock.

" _Fuuuck_ … tha's hot-" Jack grunted, growling as his palm collided with Rhys' ass with a ringing slap, his fingers curling into the soft flesh tightly as his hips stuttered and finally slammed roughly into Rhys, his cock buried deep within his ass as he reached his own orgasm.

Rhys whined, his lips soft as he kissed Timothy's shaft slowly, pressing his forehead to his friends hip as he tried to hold on to the sensations sweeping through his body. "Oh-" he gasped, as Timothy rolled his tight balls in his palm gently, his head clouded by the impending rush of sensation. "No, n-not yet- _ah_ !" He choked, moaning lewdly and rolling his hips as his cock pulsed with his release. " _Oooh_ … you bastard…" he hissed, panting as he peeked back at Timothy, who was humming smugly around his throbbing shaft. " _Fuck_..!"

Zane grit his teeth as Timothy's ass clenched and shivered around his cock, growling with increasing volume as his peak neared. "Shit… last man standin', huh?" He huffed, smirking as he thrust into Timothy quickly. "Heh, think that oughta earn me a 'lil somethin' somethin'..."

"You have your dick in Timothy's ass; that _is_ your somethin' somethin'." Rhys quipped thickly, grinning as he snaked his hand between Zane's legs and trailed his fingers from his tight balls to his ass; massaging the tight ring of muscle gently.

"Fuck, ya 'lil bastard-!" Zane cursed, his pace quickening, before he withdrew from Timothy suddenly and pumped his cock with his hand, choking on a deep throated moan, as his cock spurted thick streams of cum over Rhys' chin.

"Hey!" Rhys yelped, as Jack burst out laughing behind him, though Timothy huffed with quiet frustration, pouting at the loss of Zane's release; which he'd craved to feel in his ass.

Zane huffed, smirking as he ran his hand over his brow, dislodging the sweat which had gathered as he finally moved and laid himself down beside Timothy. "Well… that was sure a uh, wild ride." He huffed, grinning at Timothy, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

Rhys grumbled as he turned around, his face now clean; though the same could not be said for the sheets on the opposite side of the bed. Jack smirked as he drew him into his arms and kissed his cheek fondly. "Ya did kinda ask for that…" he teased, as Rhys huffed and rolled his eyes.

Timothy kissed Zane lazily as he slowly came back to himself, realisation making his eyes widen as he stiffened.

"Hot Stuff?" Zane asked lowly, raising a brow worriedly. "Ya alright?"

"Oh…" Timothy murmured, swallowing heavily. "Oh, _oh_! I… I just sucked Rhys' dick!" He said, hus cheeks blazing a bright red. "Oh my god… I just sucked my best friend's dick!"

"And?" Rhys sniffed. "You say that like that's a bad thing… _I_ happened to think it was great fun, personally, but if you're going to start on about what an ass I am-"

"No, idiot!" Timothy sighed, shoving his shoulder in semi playfulness. "But… this is gonna make our friendship a little, weird."

Rhys rolled to face him, frowning curiously. "Why?"

"Uh, because friends don't usually suck each others dicks?"

"Zane and Jack have sucked each others dicks plenty." Rhys said easily; shrugging his shoulders as Timothy blinked in surprise. "It's hot as fuck to see, you should ask them to later…" he continued blithely. "Anyway," he said, sighing contently as he looked back at Jack. "What the hell did we just trip out on, and how the hell did we get it?" He wondered curiously, curling his arms around Jack's neck and drawing him close.

"I dunno…" Jack confessed. "But it ain't over yet, so I hope ya up for a night without sleepin'." He said, shuffling his lips over Rhys' throat.

"N-not over?" Timothy gasped, blinking over at him in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, his eyes widening when Jack merely chuckled and gestured towards his dick, already twitching with interest.

"Guessin' mister chef got 'holda some ingredients he hadn't anticipated…" Zane chuckled, trailing his fingertip around Timothy's nipple slowly. "Ya up for some more fun with these idiots? Or ya wanna go somewhere more private?" He asked, nosing along Timothy's jaw softly.

Timothy blushed, glancing at Jack and Rhys uncertainly. 

Rhys bit his lip, watching his friend worriedly as he seemed to come to a decision. "You promise it won't get weird?" He demanded.

Rhys grinned with relief, leaning closer to kiss his shoulder gently. "It'll get awesome." He promised. "And never weird."

Timothy hummed as he turned back to Zane, moaning softly as their lips met in a soft kiss which he knew would only grow more heated once again.

"Jack…" Rhys murmured, rutting against his lover already. "Can we do this again next Valentines? I think this should really become a tradition." He said seriously.

Jack snickered and rolled his eyes, sighing as he leaned back and allowed Rhys to smother his throat and shoulders in affection. "I'm pretty sure that's one tradition I can get behind…" he said with a smirk, already making calculations for extending their bed at home; ready for their next, _private,_ Valentines Day party.

  
  



End file.
